This invention relates to pet beds.
It is known to form a pet bed with a base and an upstanding peripheral wall attached to the base, and to cover the wall and base separately or collectively with a fabric overcoat. A material particularly suited to use as the base and wall is a resilient polyether or polyester, but other materials can be used and, for ease of manufacture, the base is ordinarily formed as a circular pad of a required depth, and the wall as a rectangular section of a length to surround the base over its circumference, and optionally to provide a section of lowered height and/or remove a short length of wall to provide an access opening to facilitate entry into the bed by the pet for which the bed is intended.
With larger pets, and particularly larger dogs, it is known to provide increased strength in the peripheral wall by having it formed to an approximate mushroom section, to create a rim of a greater cross-section than that of a dependant and integral wall section. The inherent strength of a pet bed with a rimmed wall construction, allows the head of such as a large dog rest on the rim with a reduced risk of the wall totally collapsing.
The problem attendant to such rimmed wall constructions of resilient material is their cost of production, they needing to be cut or machined from rectangular sectioned blocks, a relatively high cost operation, with the generation of considerable volumes of waste material.